The present invention is directed to a method and structural component for use in constructing geodesic domes, and more particularly, the invention is directed to a method and structural component for constructing a geodesic dome using standardized polygon-shaped panels.
A geodesic dome structure is typically formed from numerous lightweight interlocking polygon-shaped bodies. Although the overall shape of the dome is spherical, the individual bodies are often flat panels. Since the geodesic dome was developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235 to Fuller, geodesic dome construction has become well-known in the art. Due to certain inherent advantages of domes, various commercial applications have been developed. Domes are often a desirable construction method for temporary housing, vacation homes, emergency shelters, or remote work sites. Despite the adoption of the geodesic dome as a construction method, concerns with their design have limited their wide-spread use.
Existing dome construction methods and structures share common design goals. Structural strength, cost, ease in assembly, and the ability to weatherproof are desired features. Since domes are often constructed at remote sites, maintaining a simple bill of materials is also advantageous for shipping, inventory, and maintenance concerns.
Many dome designs use multiple polygon-shaped panels connected by various means. Several prior art patents teach the use of triangle-shaped panels. The panels may be joined by wire mesh to form a geodesic dome, or assembled within elongated rods which form the geodesic structure. Other connecting methods include adhesive tape and conventional hardware. These proposals teach using planar panels and forming the dome curvature by the panel connection means. The triangular panels are typically flat and often nearly equilateral.
The prior art fails to disclose a geodesic dome construction apparatus and method in which a dome may be substantially constructed from an inventory of a limited number of structural convex panel sizes utilizing a single connection means. A panel design suitable for use in building a geodesic dome that provides a simple and reliable connection technique is needed in order to simplify the process of dome construction.
The present invention provides a method and structural component for constructing a geodesic dome using standardized polygon-shaped panels. The invention allows for the use of a minimum set of components to substantially construct a large geodesic dome. Practice of the invention reduces transportation, inventory, and handling expense. Procurement, assembly, and maintenance complexity for the end user is also reduced.
A structural component panel, constructed in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the invention, has a polygon-shaped body having an outer surface and an inner surface. The panel further includes a plurality of panel edges such that at least one edge includes a lip seam edge suitable for mating with an adjacent panel edge of a corresponding panel, and a plurality of panel corners defined by the intersection of the panel edges. A plurality of axes are formed such that each said axis leads from a first panel corner to a second panel corner, wherein the second panel corner does not share a common panel edge with said first panel corner.
In one embodiment of the invention, the outer surface of the panel comprises a compound convex curvature. The curvature is such that an integrated assembly of a plurality of the panels substantially forms a geodesic dome structure, wherein a majority of the panels are uniform in shape and size. The panel edges include two or more primary edges and two or more secondary edges, such that the primary edges are longer than the secondary edges, wherein at least one primary edge and at least one secondary edge forms a lip seam edge. The lip seam edge includes an inwardly disposed lip forming a mating surface suitable for mating with an adjacent straight seam edge of a corresponding panel so that the engagement between the two forms a seal. The seal may be made to impede moisture by various fastening methods, including screwing, riveting, gluing, taping or welding.
In another embodiment of the invention, the panel is a kite-shaped quadrilateral. The axes of the kite-shaped panel include a primary axis and a secondary axis, such that the primary axis intersects a corner defined by the intersection of two primary edges. The panel may be symmetric with respect to the primary axis.
A method of constructing a geodesic dome structure is another aspect of the invention. The method includes the steps of selecting a plurality of uniformly shaped construction panels, mating a panel edge of a first panel to a panel edge of a second panel such that a seal is formed, fastening the seal to impede moisture by a fastening method, mating a panel edge of a third panel to a panel edge of the second panel such that a seal is formed and fastened, and repeating the mating and fastening steps, such that a geodesic dome structure is substantially formed.